Wolfblood: The Calling
by ConstantinosHP
Summary: *UPDATED:* Maddy and Rhydian are continue telling how they decided to return to Stoneybridge. The new chapter is very emotional and it includes to much "Maddian"...
1. The Calling

**WOLFBLOOD:**

_**FAN-FICTION**_

"**The Calling"**

* * *

><p>2 months after Rhydian had left Stoneybridge to find Maddy on Canada, Shannon and Jana were ready to say goodbye to Tom, because he was living for Manchester. They are at the K's coffee shop.<p>

**Shannon: **_"So... you're leaving?" _**said a little upset. **

**Tom: **_"Yes, I'm leaving in 45 minutes. Dad is going me to Manchester." _**he said, and hug her.**

**Jana: **_"You're just leaving like Rhydian..." _**said with an angry way, because she was felling sad.**

**Tom: **_"It won't be like forever, Jana. Just 8 weeks away from Stoneybridge." _

**Jana: **_"I know... I'm sorry, it's just..." _**she was cut by Tom, because he knew what she's gonna say.**

**Tom: **_"I understand, it's ok..." _**he responded.**

Mr. Jeffries is entering to the coffee shop.

**Mr. Jeffries: **_"Tom, I heard you're leaving!"_

**Tom: **_"Yes, I'm leaving." _**he responded. **_"How do you know about it Mr. Jeffries?" _**he said with worries.**

**Mr. Jeffries: **_"Kay told it to me..." _**he responded.**

* * *

><p>While they were all talking, suddenly, Jana sniffs and she gets out from the shop. She sniffs again to find the scent. The scent was familiar! Jana smiled!<p>

**Jana: **_"Rhydian?!" _

She started running towards the woods. Shannon went outside to see where Jana is and, then she saw her running.

**Shannon: **_"Jana!" _**she shouted. **_"Where are you going? Won't you say ''goodbye'' to Tom?" _**she asked.**

**Jana: **_"I'll be back, just, stay here!" _**she answered.**

* * *

><p>After minutes of running, Jana stopped, because the scent was very close. She was going slowly to see, if it was Rhydian or something else. But, the scent had suddenly disappeared! She came back to the coffee shop, right the time before Tom was leaving from Stoneybridge.<p>

**Jana: **_"Tom!" _**she shouted.**

**Shannon: **_"You just came on the right time!" _**she told to Jana. **_"Tom's dad will be here less than 10 minutes..."_

**Jana: **_"Sorry for leaving before, just like this, Tom!"_

**Tom: **_"Nah, don't worry about it." _**and he smiled to her.**

Tom's dad has arrived and he honked to Tom to come inside the car and leave Stoneybridge.

**Tom: **_"Oh, my dad came for me." _**he said.**

**Tom's dad: **_"Tom, come! Manchester is not waiting for us!" _**he shouted.**

**Tom: **_"So... I have to leave now..."_

Shannon and Jana hug him like it was the last they are seeing him.

**Jana: **_"Have fun there Tom!" _**and she smiled to him**

**Shannon: she kissed him. **_"Have a great time, Tommy. Love you!" _**and she hugs him.**

Tom's dad horns again.

**Tom: **_"Thank you all! I'll come back! See you in 8 weeks!" _**and he hugs them. **_"Goodbye."_

**Shannon + Jana: **_"Bye, Tom."_

While Tom was getting inside the car, the 3 K's appeared outside the coffee shop.

**3 K's: **_"Goodbye Tom!" _**they told to him.**

**Tom: **_"Bye girls!" _**and he smiled to them.**

* * *

><p>After Tom left Stoneybridge, Shannon and Jana went back inside to the coffee shop<strong>. <strong>Shannon was very worried why Jana left so quick previously.

**Shannon: **_"Jana, why did you left like this before? Was something wrong?" _**she questioned.**

**Jana: takes a big breath. **_"I thought it was Rhydian's scent that I sniffed, but I went to the woods too see if was he and suddenly the scent had disappeared!"_

**Shannon: **_"Did you see who was it?"_

**Jana: **_"No. I didn't. I couldn't see who was there, unfortunately."_

**Shannon: **_"So, if it wasn't Rhydian, as you said that the scent was very close to Rhydian's..." _**interrupted by Jana.**

**Jana: **_"It _**_was_**_ Rhydian's scent..." _**she said.**

**Shannon: continuing from her last talk. **_"Anyway, if it wasn't Rhydian, who might be as it has the same scent with Rhydian's? Maybe, it was his brother, Bryn."_

**Jana: **_"I don't think so. I have to see him since he left my pack." _**looks upset.**

**Shannon: she sees Jana been upset. **_"Look, we all miss Rhydian. He was his choice to leave for Canada to find Maddy. He said that "we'll meet each other" before he leave, so you don't have to be sad. He always keeps his promises."_

**Jana: **_"I know, but I'm happy for him. If he does something right for him and he wants it very much, I'll not stand in front of him. I'll let him do it." _**she responded.**

* * *

><p>After a while, Jana got to Maddy's home. There was Ceri and Gerwyn. Ceri was cooking, while Gerwyn was sitting on the table.<p>

**Ceri: **_"Jana, the dinner will be ready in a few minutes." _**she told.**

**Jana: **_"Thanks Ceri, but I'm not hungry right now. I'll go upstairs to sleep."_

**Ceri: she understood that there is something with Jana. **_"Ok, sit. I know something annoys you."_

**Jana: **_"I don't know! I... I don't think that something annoys me!"_

**Ceri: **_"Come on! We can tell anything to each other. We said that we will not have any secrets with the two of us! Come on, tell me!"_

Jana got her head up and looked Ceri in her eyes. Ceri smiled to her.

**Jana: **_"Ok. I thought I sniffed Rhydian's scent. I went to the woods, but there was anyone! But I sweared, that the scent was the same as Rhydian's!" _**she said.**

**Ceri: **_"What?! If it wasn't Rhydian, then, maybe..." _**looks Gerwyn. **_"Bryn!"_

**Gerwyn: **_"Bryn?"_

**Jana: **_"Bryn? But he was exiled from my pack weeks ago."_

**Ceri: **_"I won't take the risk. If my boy is out there, I'm gonna bring him home!" _**grabbed her coat.**

**Jana: **_"Ok, I'll come with you."_

Jana and Ceri will go outside to find Bryn again. But, when Jana opened the door, she was surprised!

**Jana: opens the door. **_"Huh? Rhydian?!"_

**Rhydian: **_"Hi, Jana." _**he smiled to her.**

Jana, Ceri and Gerwyn were very surprised seeing Rhydian again and they were very happy, 'cause Rhydian came back from Canada, but did he came alone?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>Sorry, if there are speaking or grammatical errors. I was writhing for hours, so there might be some...<p> 


	2. Happy Returns

**WOLFBLOOD**

**FAN-FICTION**

_Happy Returns_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PREVIOUSLY...<strong>

_Shannon and Jana were at the 3K's coffee shop to say "goodbye" to Tom, because he and his father were leaving for Manchester. Suddenly, Jana smelt Rhydian's scent and she went to the woods, but the scent disappeared. After, Shannon and Jana said "goodbye" to Tom, they went inside the coffee shop and they talked about the scent that Jana sniffed. After the discussion with Shannon, Jana went home. Ceri realized that Jana wasn't ok and she said that she want to know what's going on with her. Jana told her and Ceri thought that, maybe, was Rhydian's little brother, Bryn. While Ceri was putting her coat on to go outside, Jana opened the door and she saw her favorite person again, Rhydian, but, did he came alone?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY RETURNS<strong>_

Jana, Ceri and Gerwyn were very surprised and happy, 'cause Rhydian returned...

**Jana: **_"Rhydian!" _**she hugs Rhydian and she nearly cried from seeing him again!**

**Ceri: **_"My boy!" _**she, also, hugs Rhydian.**

**Rhydian: **_"Haha, nice to see you again! Dad, how are you?"_

**Gerwyn: **_"Nice to see you again, Rhyddy!" _**he hugs him.**

**Jana: **_"Why did you came back Rhydian?"_

**Rhydian: **_"Because, it _**_was _**_the right time to come back..." _**he said with a smart way, but no one understood.**

**Jana: **_"What did you mean like that, Rhydian?" _**she asked with curiosity.**

**Rhydian: **_"You'll see! Call Shannon and Tom to come over..."_

**Jana: **_"Tom isn't here. He's on Manchester for vacation..."_

**Rhydian: **_"Oh, ok then. What are you waiting for, call Shannon!" _**said with more smart way and made Jana to gain more curiosity.**

* * *

><p>Jana called Shannon. Shannon is in home, on her bedroom. She is surfing on the Internet...<p>

**the mobile phone is ringing...**

**Shannon: **_"Hallo? Jana, what's going on?" _**she is hearing Jana telling her that, she must come to Maddy's home, immediately, to show her something worthy. **_"Alright, I'm on my way..." _**and Shannon ends the call.**

* * *

><p>At Maddy's home...<p>

**Rhydian: **_"So... what she said to you?" _**he asked.**

**Jana: **_"She's on the way..." _**she told.**

**Rhydian: **_"Cool!" _**and he smiled. Jana is like, that she's gonna to explode from his curiosity! She can't wait, anymore, but she have to.**

* * *

><p>After a while, Shannon arrived at Maddy's home. She was very worried, what the surprise is. Before, she got inside, Rhydian and Jana sniffed Shannon's scent.<p>

**They are sniffing.**

**Rhydian: **_"Shan is coming..."_

**Jana: **_"Go upstairs! She must not see you... GO!"_

Rhydian went upstairs very quickly. At the moment, Shannon got inside...

**Shannon: breathing very fast. **_"What's the emergency?" _**she said.**

**Jana: **_"Well..." _**looks Ceri. **_"We have a little surprise for you."_

**Ceri: **_"It was also, a big surprise for us, too..."_

**Gerwyn: **_"...A very big surprise, that you cannot guess, what it is..."_

**Shannon: **_"Why are you speaking like a mysterious way?" _**she said with curiosity.**

Meanwhile, Rhydian was getting down very silently and when he spoke to Shannon, she didn't realised that it was him...

**Rhydian: **_"Because, I'm back!"_

**Shannon: **_"Oh, hi Rhydian..."_** she looked him again and she had a shock. **_"RHYDIAN!" _**and she hugs him. **_"So, that was the BIG surprise! I loved it! So, how you decide to come back from Canada?"_

**Rhydian: **_"It's a long story, but I'm gonna tell it to you, with some help from a very close and lovely (girl)friend..."_

**Shannon + Jana: **_"What do you mean about it..."_

Rhydian opens the door.

**Rhydian: **_"It's the time. Come on in, Mads..."_

**Shannon + Jana: **_"Mads?"_

**Shannon: **_"It can't be!"_

When Rhydian said that, another surprise appeared. The big surprise is: MADDY. She came back to Stoneybridge with Rhydian from Canada and all were shocked!

**Shannon + Jana: **_"Maddy!"_

**Maddy: **_"Did you missed me?" _**said with a funny way...**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a new chapter of the "Wolfblood: The Calling".<strong>

**Sorry, if there are any speaking and grammatical errors...**


	3. Love of the Wild (Part 1)

**WOLFBLOOD**

**FAN-FICTION**

"_Love of the Wild"_

_(Part 1)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PREVIOUSLY...<strong>

_Rhydian came back from Canada. After Jana, Ceri and Gerwyn welcomed him back, Rhydian told Jana to call Shannon and come out to Maddy's home. After she called her, Shannon arrived and she was very surprised and happy, because he returned. But the surprises aren't over yet... Along with Rhydian, Maddy came back from Canada and surprised them all..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Love of the Wild"<strong>_

Maddy came back with Rhydian from Canada. Everyone where surprised!

**Shannon****+ Jana: **_"Maddy!" _**they hug her.**

**Maddy: **_"That was it when I told you, we'll meet each other!"_

**Ceri: **_"Well that was a big surprise!"_

**Gerwyn: **_"So... Rhydian... That was Maddy, huh?" _**he asked.**

**Rhydian: **_"Yes!" _**he looked Maddy and she looked him.**

**Shannon: **_"How did you decided to come back?"_

**Maddy: **_"It's a long surprise, but, as Rhydian said that we're gonna tell to you, then we must bring pop-corn and juices!"_

**Jana: **_"Haha! The old-funny-Maddy!"_

**Maddy: **_"Haha!"_

* * *

><p><em>3 months ago...<em>

**CANADA**

Maddy and Rhydian were running in a forest, not very far from the village, called "Ninhattam". After long hour of running, they stopped and sat under a big tree.

**Rhydian: **_"I won!"_

**Maddy: **_"I don't think so! I won this race!"_

**Rhydian: **_"Whatever! But, I'm more faster than you!"_

**Maddy: **_"We'll see about that! Race me at home!" _**she got up and **

**pushed Rhydian back.**

**Rhydian: **_"Hey! Not cool!"_

**Maddy: she stopped running for a while. **_"Sorry, but, that's what "wild" wolfbloods do!"_

**Rhydian: **_"Haha!"_

They started running again to Maddy's new home. 10 minutes later, Rhydian and Maddy arrived home.

**Rhydian: **_"I won this time!"_

**Maddy: **_"It's a draw!"_

**Rhydian: **_"Haha!" _**he looked in her eyes. **_"You don't know how much I've missed your complains!"_

Rhydian and Maddy were coming more and more closer. They grabbed each other's hands and, finally, they closed there eyes and they kissed. But Daniel, Maddy's father, was coming from his cellar and catched them kissing.

**Daniel: **_"Maddy, you're..." _**he sees them kissing.**

Maddy cuts the kiss and she looked his dad.

**Maddy: **_"Eh, dad. We're having an important think to do and you cut us in the middle of it!"_

**Daniel: **_"Sorry, but it was the first time that I saw you kissing with Rhydian..."_

**Maddy: **_"But you saw us kissing before we leave Stoneybridge!"_

**Daniel: **_"Oh yes! I forgot it, cub!"_

Maddy's eyes yellowed by anger, because she hates when they call her "cub", especially in front of Rhydian.

**Maddy: **_"Dad, how many times I have told to you? I'm not a cub anymore!"_

**Daniel: **_"Sorry. The forge of habit!"_

**Maddy: she growls.**

* * *

><p>Maddy went inside the house. Rhydian and Daniel followed her. Inside the house, Emma, Maddy's mother was preparing dinner. Maddy is getting inside with her eyes being yellow...<p>

**Emma: **_"What's going on, pet?"_

**Maddy: **_"Why you and dad always call me a cub, mum?" _**Daniel and Rhydian got inside the house. **_"I'm a wolf, mum! I'm not a cub anymore you know!"_

**Daniel: **_"I know. You grew up. We must not tell you "cub" anymore."_

**Maddy: **_"Oh, thanks for the punch, dad." _**she gets up from the table.**

**Emma: **_"Where are you going? We have dinner!"_

**Maddy: **_"I'm not hungry anymore! It without me." _**and she hits the door of her bedroom. Emma and Daniel were not speaking.**

**Rhydian: **_"I'm gonna talk to her."_

* * *

><p>Rhydian opens the door of Maddy's bedroom. Maddy is sitting and she's looking outside the window. She is angry...<p>

**Rhydian: **_"Hey. You're ok?"_

**Maddy: **_"I'm ok."_

**Rhydian: **_"Don't think so!"_

**Maddy: looks Rhydian **_"Uff.. I hate when my parents tell me "cub". I'm wolf not a "cub"."_

**Rhydian: **_"I understand that. But, you know, they think that you're kid and they don't want to tell you a wolf, because they don't want to know that you are growing up. They want you to be their "cub"."_

**Maddy: **_"Maybe you're right."_

Rhydian is looking her in her eyes and he hugs her.

**Rhydian: **_"Even if your parents call you "cub", you'll be my alpha forever." _**and he's kissing her in her forehead. **_"So... let's go and eat a roast piglet? Huh?"_** and she smiles her.**

**Maddy: **_"OK. Let's go."_

Rhydian and Maddy grabbed each other's hands and they went out of Maddy's bedroom to eat dinner...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>I think that this chapter is my favorite!<p>

Sorry, if there are any speaking or grammatical errors...


	4. Love of the Wild (Part 2)

**WOLFBLOOD**

**FAN-FICTION**

_"Love of the Wild"_

(Part 2)

* * *

><p><span><strong>PREVIOUSLY...<strong>

_Rhydian and Maddy came back from Canada. But how they decided to come back? It's time for the friends to know the story from the beginning to the end..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Love of the Wild"<strong>_

**_CANADA..._**

Rhydian and Maddy, with grabbing each others hands, they went out to eat dinner...

**Maddy: **_"Sorry for being so angry before..." _**she said.**

**Daniel: **_"Well, me and your mum have to tell you sorry for telling you "cub"! We know that you're not a cub anymore..."_

**Emma: **_"Because, you are growing up, so..."_**she looks Daniel. **_"...Maybe it's the right time to tell her "wolf", Dan."_

**Maddy: **_"No! I'll be your "cub" as long as you want! I have no problem anymore. You're my protection_ _and that's it."_

**Emma: **_"Oh Maddy!"_

Maddy, Emma and Daniel hug each other. Maddy was thinking for something...

**Maddy: **_"Come on, Rhydian. You're, also, part of the family, of our pack!" _**and she wings her eye.**

It's a very emotional scene! But, the scene will be more emotional!

**Emma: **_"So, if you're a wolf, then, you and Rhydian can visit your friends back in Stoneybridge..."_

**Maddy: **_"Wait... What?!"_

**Daniel: **_"You and Rhydian can take care yourself, so a trip to Stoneybridge will not be a bad idea!"_

**Maddy: **_"Oh god! You're kidding me right?"_

**Rhydian: **_"I think that they are speaking seriously Mads..."_

**Maddy: she looks her mum. **_"I have no words to say! Thank you very much, mum and dad." _**and she hugs them. **_"Rhydian, when will we leave?"_

**Rhydian: **_"What about tomorrow?"_

**Maddy: **_"But we have to pack!"_

**Rhydian: **_"Well, we have..." _**he looks on his watch. **_"...14 hours, 34 minutes and 27 seconds, so we have plenty of time to pack!"_

**Maddy: **_"Oh, so, let's start packing! Come on!" _**and she grubs Rhydian's hand and went to her bedroom to start packing.**

Emma and Daniel were looking them going inside the bedroom. Daniel kisses Emma in her forehead and she puts her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After hours of packing, Rhydian and Maddy took a break and went to the village's forest. They were grabbing each other's hands...<p>

**Rhydian: **_"I can't believe that your parents are letting us to go to Stoneybridge without them!"_

**Maddy: **_"Well, yeah... That was very surprising!"_

**Rhydian: **_"We are gonna see Shannon, Tom and Jana again."_

**Maddy: **_"Yeah. I've missed them! Shannon with her smart talking, Tom and his football skills and, even, Jana with her obsess to the toilet flushings... _**(laughs)**

**Rhydian: **_"Haha! Yeah, I missed them too..."_

**Maddy: **_"Well, it's time to go back. We'll have a big and exhausting day tomorrow. Come on."_

Maddy and Rhydian returned home. They slept early, in the same bed.

* * *

><p>It's 6:30am. Rhydian and Maddy had woken up from 5:00am. for checking if they forgot something. Rhydian, Maddy and Maddy's parents were outside from their home.<p>

**Emma: **_"Well, hope you'll have a great time there! Be careful!" _**and she hugs Maddy and Rhydian with tears running on her cheeks. **_"Rhydian, take care of Maddy, ok?"_

**Maddy: **_"Of course he will..." _**and she looks Rhydian and he looks her back.**

**Daniel: **_"Take care and safety on where you step."_

**Maddy: **_"We're not "cubs", dad! We know!"_

**Daniel: **_"Yes, I know. You're proper wolfs now!"_

Everyone hug each other. A very emotional scene.

**Maddy: **_"We'll meet each other..."_

Maddy and Rhydian are transforming into wolves. Then, they are leaving, with a backpack in their back. After a while, they are howling. Emma and Daniel are howling back to them...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PRESENT DAY...<strong>_

**Rhydian: **_"...And as you see, that's why we visited you."_

**Jana****: **_"So, that means that you'll not stay here?"_

**Maddy: looks Rhydian. **_"Someday, will come and leave here again, but this is the decision from my parents..."_

**Shannon: **_"But, all that matters is that you came to see us..."_

Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon and Jana hug each other.

**Jana: **_"Well, in a few days, it'll be the full moon, so we're gonna spend it together, right?"_

**Maddy: **_"Of course." _**she said. **_"We are happy that we came back, even for a while..." _**and she kisses Rhydian.**

After 3 months, without Rhydian and half of the year, without Maddy, now the pack reunited and they will spent the "full moon" again, together after months of absence...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any speaking or grammatical errors...<strong>


End file.
